Kaijudo City ( Florida )
"In God We Trust" -Tagline Florida also known as Kumogakure is a fictional city that is the main setting of The Manny Centurions: The Clash of Kaijudo and the state for all Floridian lived and also They are known as the Sunshine civilization and also the Kaijudoa shared races with them and become an supported allies also the Five civilizations shared their races of creatures to the Sunshine State and even also They shared their race to the Light civilizations and as also the Light King was very happy about the humans have offer their races to them and Kaijudoa are their best Ally and also their Raikage is Manny Florida Profile Affiliations: Kumogakure/Otogakure/Tobikakure Attribute: Kaijudo Dragons Civilization: Light Clans: Light Allies Kaijudoa Astral World Barian World Enemies Metarex World Metarex World is the enemy to Earth, Kaijudoa, Astral, Barian and Cray but even as also that Metarex try to destroy Astral World and Barian World which is Earth's best alllies in the entire planet and the Metarexs Army is also able destory the world and planets around the galaxy but that even also Metarex Army destory The Great Orion Cray Chaotica Huntika Kage A ( formally ) Emmanuel Garcia Peoples Floridians Wizards Warriors Knights Clans/Mythological Beasts/Beasts Lugo Clan - Guardian Leviathan Hyūga Clan - Thief Phoenix Quick Clan - Samurai Ifrit Orochi Clan - Pirate Orochi Uzumaki Clan - Thief Zirago Dai Clan - Bandit Golem Yūhi Clan - Ronin Dragoon Hatake Clan - Pirate Kraken Note Clan - Ninja Salamander Rivera Clan - Gladiator Bahamoote Okamoto Clan - Berserker Behemoth Walker Clan - Gaurdian Garudas Beall Clan - Berserker Byakko Sarutobi Clan - Samurai Pegasus Team Villain Team Flare Cities Locations Winter Park High School Winter Park Duel Masters School Winter Park Kaijudo School Jinjong's School of Creation Lobarchevsky Crops White Lotus Sentries Headquarter Kumoga Office Building Kaijudo Temple Races Fire Elves Dragons Wisp Mermaids Mutants Animals Monsunos Giants Spirits Pokemon Leprechaun Drakes Wyrm Shared Races Earth Eater - Shared with Water Skyforce Champion - Shared with Light Evil Toy - Shared with Darkness Beast Kin - Shared with Nature Gillman - Shared with Cray Death Puppet - Shared with Darkness Arc Seraphim - Shared with Light and Nature Aquan - Shared with Water Cyber Lord - Shared with Water Drakon - Shared with Fire Tree Kin - Shared with Nature Celestial Dragon - Shared with Light Tsunami Dragon - Shared with Water Terror Dragon - Shared with Darkness Human - Shared with Fire, Light, Cray and Darkness Storm Patrol - Shared with Light Mecha Del Sol - Shared with Light Fire Bird - Shared with Fire Mecha Thunder - Shared with Light Enforcer - Shared with Light Trench Hunter - Shared with Water Gargoyle - Shared with Darkness Liquid People - Shared with Water Armored Dragon - Shared with Fire Dune Gecko - Shared with Fire Wisp - Shared with Planet Wisp Ghost - Shared with Darkness Rock Brute - Shared with Fire Shine Monster - Shared with Light Earthstrike Dragon - Shared with Nature Specter - Shared with Darkness Shadow Champion - Shared with Darkness Zombie - Shared with Darkness Flame Monster - Shared with Fire Tusker - Shared with Nature Visiters Category:Locations Category:Allies Civilizations Category:Light Category:Light Class Category:Light Clans